


One Night Disasters

by cherrysprite



Series: Quarantine Fics [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted One Night Stand, Crying, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Past Relationship(s), Past Theo Raeken/Josh Diaz - Freeform, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: Theo was looking forward to a one night stand with the hot guy he met at the bar that night until the guy started to straight-up cry on him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Quarantine Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691383
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	One Night Disasters

Saying they “walked” into Liam’s mostly-empty apartment was generous if not completely incorrect. No, what they did was fall into Liam’s apartment, their lips attached feverishly and wildly, barely able to catch themselves before Liam fell backwards onto his own floor. Liam had one arm around Theo’s back and the other grabbing his ass, which he wasn’t complaining about, and the only thing he could feel other than ridiculously turned on was relieved that they were finally inside. The way over to Liam’s apartment from the bar felt like forever with the tension between them in the air.

That nervousness was forgotten as they kissed, tongues clashing and rubbing together maddeningly in a way that admittedly made Theo’s knees a little weak. He’d only met Liam a few hours ago and only knew three things about him - his first name, how long he’d been in town (only a few days), and that he was way too good at kissing for his own good. Theo couldn’t get enough of his mouth and was silently grieving in the back of his mind at the fact that this was only going to be a one night stand type of situation. If they’d met some other way, Theo would have locked him down solely for the way he kissed, but oh well.

He didn’t get to think about it for long anyway, since Liam was basically as unbalanced as he was. They’d both been drinking a little and were running off the last of the buzz, so they stumbled for a second. Liam kicked the apartment door shut, never taking his hands off of Theo for a second other than to grab the keys from the lock, and their eyes stayed closed as they blindly moved around. 

They were an overwhelming, chaotic flurry of movement even after Liam redirected Theo against the wall. A small dog Liam hadn’t mentioned having was barking from somewhere not too far away, Liam was making little noises against his mouth, and Theo was doing the same. Their hands roamed across each other’s bodies easily and with reckless abandon. Theo’s hands ran up under the grey t-shirt he wanted to get Liam out of and he couldn’t help but moan when he felt the hard muscle underneath. He couldn’t imagine what he would look like when they finally got these  _ fucking _ clothes off.

He took his hands off of Liam’s hot skin just to work on getting his jacket off of him. He’d needed this, he thought to himself as Liam pulled away for only a split second to breathe. He’d needed sex again, and he needed it now, with a complete stranger with a mouth that could probably do all sorts of  _ unspeakable _ things to him if he asked nicely. Theo finally was able to pull his jacket off and he vaguely heard the metal zipper clink on the hardwood floor. He didn’t care about it when he stepped on it, since one of Liam’s thumbs had just discovered a soft spot right next to the center of his throat and the feeling of it pressing down made Theo want his entire hand wrapped around his neck. But that would come later.

For now, all they could focus on was kissing, which had him dizzy and aching in a way he hadn’t felt in awhile. He chased the high of it desperately, needing Liam to keep going, but their need for air was admittedly a little more of a priority. Theo, the athsmatic that he was, was grateful when Liam started having to break away to breathe more often, because now that he thought about it, he kind of felt like he might pass out if he didn’t get some air soon. He inhaled deep lungfuls between kisses, but focused his attention on Liam’s body.

Instead of his mouth, Liam was then kissing at his collarbones and neck. Theo had always thought hickeys were juvenile back when he was still in high school and young enough to have them, much more when he was now pushing twenty-eight and had a full-time job to go to that Monday, but he didn’t mind this time. He kind of needed the proof that this was happening, that it  _ had _ happened, something to carry around for the next couple of days to convince himself that he was still capable of having something like this. If that came in the form of something a fourteen-year-old would flaunt, so be it.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Liam was stopping to breathe shallowly more and more as seconds passed. He thought things were going perfectly well - Theo’s hands curled in Liam’s hair as Liam’s hot breath hit sensitive skin, until that breath got shakier. He passed it off as just nervous jitters like Theo was pushing back and moved to grip Liam’s shoulders instead. One of his hands brushed over Liam’s face softly as he moved, and that was it.

That was when Liam got a whole lot shakier, his head rested on Theo’s chest, and Theo realized with a sickening twist in his stomach that he was crying. Theo froze out of instinct, his hands coming off Liam’s shoulders and hanging suspended in the air, not knowing where to go. Liam was clearly trying to hide it, but he was sniffling and there was definitely something wet like tears on Theo’s shirt. “Uhh…”

“Fuck,” Liam breathed, shaking his head against Theo’s chest. “Fuck, shit. Ignore me, sorry,” Liam said, sniffing hard and then going back to tease at Theo’s neck again. Theo couldn’t get back into it that easily - his erection had gone down as soon as he realized Liam was crying, all of the lust he was holding replaced by a mix of bewilderment and concern. Liam seemed to get that, because he pulled away for just a second as his lips were forming a path to the space behind Theo’s ear. “It’s fine, j-just keep going.”

Theo was no stranger to casual sex, but he had never went the one-night-stand route with it. He’d never had a normal one night stand before, much less one where the guy had straight up started crying in the middle of it, so he was pretty limited on ways to react to it. However, it was basic common sense to know that having sex with a guy who was clearly upset just because he said he was okay wasn’t one of the acceptable actions to take. He looked around awkwardly at the still mostly boxed up apartment, found the couch, and decided to go from there. “Maybe let's…” Theo trailed, putting his hands on Liam’s shoulders and guiding him to the couch. Liam went where he was guided, falling down heavily.

Liam put his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, and didn’t say anything for awhile. Theo briefly imagined what this night would have been like if it had gone normally. He was supposed to be getting laid right now, not sitting on a stranger’s couch while he cried. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to move. “I’m sorry,” Liam said after a few minutes of picking himself back up. “It’s just- I got out of a relationship about a week ago,” He explained, wiping away stray tears. “She cheated on me with my roommate, so I had to move here, and I-” Liam cut off, taking a deep breath. 

Theo paused on ‘she.’ He guessed it made sense that Liam had dated girls before, because he’d been a little tense throughout this whole thing. Theo had been willing to ignore the clumsy flirting and the stiffness of his movements at times because Liam was hot and most importantly interested despite it. Theo bit back a sigh. This was  _ not _ how the night was supposed to go.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do this,” Liam said through another shaky breath. “You can go.”

Sitting there on Liam’s couch, Theo knew he should take the out while he had it. He could go back to his own house across town and go to sleep, and hopefully in the morning, he’d forget that this ever happened. Maybe he would take the experience as a lesson not to go to singles’ bars anymore, at least not ones in town.

But Liam was still upset, and he knew deep down that he was going to feel bad about it if he left right now. Back in college when he was still kind of a dick, he wouldn’t have thought twice about leaving, but something about that made Theo feel weird. He didn’t think Liam should be alone right then. The dejected look on Liam’s face told him that he didn’t really want to be alone, either. He took a second to berate himself about how soft he’d gotten before deciding to hunker down and play therapist for the night. 

“It’s...okay,” Theo tried, cringing at how weird it sounded coming from him. He’d never been much of the comforting type, not to his friends, and especially not to strangers he’d been planning to never see again. He patted Liam on the back, realizing that he was only doing worse, but feeling like it was too late to stop. Liam pinched the bridge of his nose; at least the guy was upset enough not to realize how bad Theo was at this. “Can I, uh, get you anything…?”

“Water, maybe?” Liam sniffed. “There’s cups in the cabinet next to the fridge.”

Trying not to think about how weird it was to be walking around in this guy’s kitchen, Theo quietly got out a glass from the cabinet and filled it from the filter in the fridge.  _ Would Liam want ice? _ He thought as he dispensed a few cubes in anyway, but his thoughts drifted to  _ God, this was gonna be a good story to tell Tracy. Once I get through it, at least. _

Liam took the glass of water gratefully and sipped on it as Theo took his place back on the edge of the couch cushion. Theo didn’t know what else to do but watch him drink water now that there was a much different type of tension between them. Theo couldn’t remember something this awkward that had happened before. The only things that possibly came close were when he threw up in class in sixth grade or when his mom held an intervention in his freshman year of college because she’d mistakenly thought he was on drugs. Theo would have gone back and done those things again instead if he had the choice. 

“You really don’t have to stay,” Liam said tiredly when he finished his water, placing the glass on the floor since there wasn’t a table set up yet - all that was in the living room was a TV propped up on a box, the couch, and more cardboard boxes. 

He was giving him another out, Theo knew it, but he still couldn’t take it. It felt even shittier to leave now than just leaving the first time. Theo sighed. “Yeah, I know, but I would probably feel bad about it for the next week and a half if I left now.”

That at least got Liam to laugh a little, and Theo gave him a small smile even though he couldn’t see it. Liam leaned back against the back of the couch and rubbed his head with his thumb and index finger. “It’s just...I came home from work one day and my girlfriend was having sex right on the couch with my roommate.” Theo glanced down at the couch wearily. “Not this one! Not this one,” He assured. “This is all new furniture, I left all mine back. Anyway,” He sighed. “When I asked her about it she said it was because I wasn’t ‘masucline’ enough or something for her, and she said that I stared at guys for too long and she didn’t like that. Brett is NOT straight. He has had sex with SO many guys, I would know! The walls were fuckin’ thin!” Liam took his hand off his face and leaned back to his face was tilted towards the ceiling. “I hope she’s happy now with her new raging bisexual guy.”

Of course, in typical Theo fashion that made him want to smack himself upside the head, the first thing to come out of his mouth wasn’t at all helpful. “And you thought going to a singles’ bar with your friends was the best way to get over it?”

Liam scowled at him but laughed softly a moment later. “I guess. And...I also kind of wanted to see if she was right...about the whole not-straight thing, you know?”

Theo paused. “Wait, so I was your gay experiment for the night?” He asked. Liam cringed a little.

“...Yeah.”

“That kinda sucks, not gonna lie,” Theo said. 

Liam groaned. “I know, I get that, I’m sorry. I tried to be cool about it and not make it a thing, but then we got here and then- well, you were there, you know what happened. But if it makes you feel any better, she was right! I am into guys! Definitely! It’s just,” Liam sighed at the end, his excitement dying down. “Terrible timing, I guess.”

Theo guessed he couldn’t really be mad. Liam had never said he wanted anything other than just sex, and they hadn’t made any plans to go further than one night, so he wasn’t exactly supposed to be forming attachments anyway. Theo shrugged, passing it off. “I get that. Sometimes you need to experiment. I just would have liked to know so I could make it better for you,” He said. “And I would probably cry too if I got cheated on, had to move, and found out I was into guys all in the same week.” 

Theo leaned back and looked at Liam, who had since calmed down and was looking at him appreciatively but tiredly. The night had clearly taken a lot out of them whether they were feeling less awkward or not, but Theo still didn’t feel right leaving him there. At least the silence didn’t go on too long. “Well, why were you at the bar? Alone?”

Theo hadn’t been expecting to answer that one tonight. He’d kind of dodged the question back when he and Liam were flirting at the bar, but he’d obviously done a worse job at it than he thought. “If you must know,” Theo sighed, deciding to take his turn in the self-pity line. “I got out of a relationship recently too. Sort of. I mean, it wasn’t all that recently and it wasn’t even a relationship, but it still kind of fucked me up.” That got Liam’s attention, and he leaned forward to look at Theo as he talked. “I was kind of in a friends-with-benefits thing with my friend Josh, just casual sex every so often. It was nice, it wasn’t awkward or anything, but then I went and caught feelings for him like an idiot.” Liam winced sympathetically and Theo nodded, hating to relive the painful memory. That was also on the top list of awkward things that happened to him. “Obviously he figured it out, I guess I got too clingy or something without noticing, and he called it off. Turns out he likes guys, but only for sex.”

Flipping Theo’s unhelpful response right back on him, Liam said, “So you came to the bar in hopes of more casual sex?”

He hadn’t really thought of it that way, but he knew Liam wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t help but grin, feeling his face heat up. “Hey, we both made some bad decisions, okay?” He said, making Liam bubble up with a laugh.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds, both of them with some embarrassment poorly-hidden underneath their eyes and with smiles that made up for the bad time. “I’m actually kind of hungry,” Liam said. “Want to order something? Fries, maybe?”

Theo grinned, and that was how he found himself sitting with a stranger in his empty apartment, eating fries and watching John Mulaney’s “New in Town” act on Netflix. They laughed with each other as they shared a styrofoam container of fries they had delivered between them on the couch, looking at each other every now and then. So far, Theo knew a lot of things about Liam - His first  _ and _ last name, exactly how long he was in town, that he was way too good at kissing, they both liked french fries and good standup comedy, and a lot more. He’d learned that Liam worked at a history museum back where he used to live and studied history in college, and he was working his way up to a promotion so he could become an official tour guide. He didn’t have any siblings and he played lacrosse in high school, his favorite food was watermelon and his least favorite was black olives. He learned that Liam was a nice guy who’d been through some tough things recently, and Theo had happened to be there for the ride.

Theo didn’t realize he’d been staring until a few minutes later, after the fries were polished off and the container was set down on the floor next to the glass. Liam looked over at him, slightly amused. “What?” He asked with a small smile. Theo shook his head and they went back to watching the special. 

“...Wanna make out?” Liam offered a few minutes later, and Theo didn’t resist. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been planning to do a lot more than that only a few hours before, so he figured it couldn’t hurt. He nodded and moved closer to Liam on the couch so their thighs were pressed together, and Liam smiled softly as he moved to put a hand on Theo’s face.

It wasn’t as desperate that time, but kissing Liam was just as good as the first. Whether he had been with a guy or not, he still obviously had a lot of practice doing this, and Theo was grateful for it. He clearly knew what to do to make him feel good. Weirdly enough, making out with the guy who’d just cried on him a little while ago wasn’t a terrible way to spend a Friday night.

“Why’d you choose me?” Liam asked against the skin below Theo’s mouth when he broke away to breathe.

“Hm?” Theo murmured, distracted. Liam kissed him again.

“Why’d you choose me? You could have had anybody in the bar.”

Theo thought back. “You kept lookin’ at me,” He mumbled. “It was hard to ignore. I didn’t remember seeing you there before and your arms were nice.”

He was telling the truth. While he was sitting at the bar nursing a drink and wondering what to do, Liam was sitting in a booth with a couple of his friends, his arms on the table with their muscles bulging. He usually went for taller, darker-haired, darker-eyed guys like Josh, but he was interested in Liam as soon as he saw him. It was hard finding new gay guys in a small town like Beacon Hills, so Liam was perfect. His unfamilarness and the way he kept feeling Liam’s eyes on him piqued his interest, so when Liam got up and sat at the bar a few seats away, Theo knew he had to talk to him.

Liam laughed a little as he went in for another kiss. “You using me for my looks, Theo?” He asked jokingly, sliding a hand into Theo’s hair and pulling him against his smiling mouth.

“Maybe a little,” Theo said, going to shut Liam up again. His hands moved to grip Liam’s hips.

Liam made a small noise in the back of his throat that had stemmed from a laugh and ended in something more pleasurable. “I was hoping so bad you were gonna come talk to me,” Liam admitted between kisses. “I mean, I knew I was gonna make a fool of myself, but you were too hot not to try. I may not have known I was into guys for sure yet, but I knew you were exactly the kind of guy I’d want. I was right,” Liam breathed.

Theo shivered all over, feeling himself start to get hard all over again at the compliments. In his experiences with other guys, nobody had ever said something like that to him. Theo had never actually felt  _ hot _ when he was with someone like that, and it made him want to groan. He was sure Liam noticed it, but he played it off anyway. “See, you were in it for looks too,” He said. Liam grinned, keeping their foreheads together and eyes closed.

“Maybe a little,” He repeated. “But I like you, too.”

With that, they reattached their lips and went back in, this time firmer than they’d been going before. Theo found himself getting lost in it as Liam’s fingers wrapped around the outside of his thigh and pulled it closer to him so Theo was half hanging off him. It was then that he really started to mourn the loss of the sex they were supposed to have, since Liam was able to do all sorts of things to him. 

As badly as he wanted Liam to take him into his barely-unpacked bedroom and show him what else he could do, he knew he shouldn’t. “Liam,” He breathed, pulling away. “I’m not having sex with you tonight, just so you know,” He said, hoping Liam wouldn’t get mad and he didn’t screw the whole thing up. Instead, Liam whined and leaned against his neck, pretty much summing up what Theo tried to put in words.

“Why not…” He said, his lips rubbing on Theo’s neck, but he stayed strong no matter how much he wanted to change his mind.

“We just spent a good two hours sitting here and talking about all our unresolved romantic issues and how sex wasn’t going to solve them. I don’t think now’s a great time.” Theo realized after he said it that he had left it open for a different time, but didn’t correct it. 

Liam sighed but agreed. “Okay. Keep kissing me, though?” He asked, and who was Theo to deny such a pretty offer?

+++

The next morning after they’d slept on the couch, Theo was on his way out. He picked his jacket up off the floor by the door, Liam laughing quietly as he put it back on, remembering what had happened to put it there in the first place. Theo straightened himself out and nodded to Liam. 

“Walk you to the elevator?” Liam asked even though it was right down the hall, a cute red blush staining his cheeks. Theo grinned back anyway, scratching the back of his neck.

He let Liam walk him the whole ten feet to the elevator and press the button for him, the two of them quiet. That morning, they’d both woken next to each other - with their clothes still on! - with sore backs from sleeping on the small couch. Liam had made them both omelets and they kept their hands to themselves before Theo said he had to go; his shift was regrettably in just a few hours.

Liam had his phone in his hand, so Theo gently took it from him to give him his number. Liam looked at him curiously as he put it in. “In case you want to cry on me again,” Theo explained, handing Liam’s phone back as the elevator got there.

The elevator door was starting to close and their eyes were still on each other’s, amused smiles on both of their faces. Liam slipped in just before the doors would be too tight to slide through, making Theo laugh lightly to himself. “Walk you to the lobby?” Liam asked again. Theo just shook his head in amusement, since the doors were closing anyway and Liam wasn’t going anywhere.

Theo pointedly tried to keep his eyes on the numbers going down on the screen, but Liam was looking at the side of his face where he was standing close, and it was hard not to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at Liam, who gave a challenging look back. 

He didn’t know what he did to convince Liam to go for it, but they were kissing softly by the time the elevator reached the lobby floor, Theo’s hands holding onto the sides of Liam’s t-shirt and Liam’s holding onto the lapels of his jacket. With one last peck, Theo felt his heart soar. 

“Call me, okay?” He said to Liam, rubbing the front of his chest as he stepped out of the elevator. Liam nodded dumbly, sobered up but still dreamy-eyed.

Liam stood in the lobby smiling at him as Theo pulled out of the parking lot, and Theo sighed, this time much less heavily.

Last night may not have been what he was looking for, but he had a feeling that this was going to be a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> If I'm counting right on this, this will have been the fic that pushed my published words during quarantine up to 100k! I honestly can't believe I wrote that much in only a few months. Goes to show how I do pretty much nothing else, I guess LOL  
> I'm not really sure where I got this idea from, but I liked it enough, so I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! <3  
> tumblr: grenadinepeach


End file.
